bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong (ドンキーコング, Donkī Kongu) is a series of video games featuring the adventures of an ape-like character called Donkey Kong, conceived by Shigeru Miyamoto in 1981. The franchise mainly comprises two different game genres, plus spin-off titles of various genres. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong was released in the arcades in 1981 and on the Famicom in 1983 (NES in 1985). Mario (Jumpman in the arcade) has to rescue his girlfriend Pauline (named as "Lady") from Donkey Kong who has taken her to the top. The game itself became a huge success in the arcades. The arcade version has many bootleg clones that were released in North America and in Europe. The Famicom version removes 50m due to Nintendo not having enough memory at the time. The game had two sequels. Donkey Kong Jr. where you have to save Donkey Kong by climbing vines and other things and avoiding Mario's traps and Donkey Kong 3 where you take control of Stanley and stop Donkey Kong from causing ruckus in the greenhouse. The Famicom version of Donkey Kong and its sequels has appeared on many multicarts due to its small size. Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country is a 1994 platforming video game developed by Rare and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and the first game in the Donkey Kong Country series. The game centres around Donkey Kong and his nephew Diddy Kong, who must recover their stolen hoard of bananas from King K. Rool and the Kremlings. In the bootleg games, there's a bootleg famicom game called Donkey Kong Country 4 an unofficial game for the sequel of the Donkey Kong Country series. Donkey Kong Land Donkey Kong Land is a platform video game for the Game Boy developed by Rare and published by Nintendo. It was first released in June 1995. The game is the portable spin-off of the original title, Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, which spawned its own series alongside the main series. Donkey Kong Land was enhanced for the Super Game Boy and was packaged with a "banana yellow" cartridge which was later used for its sequels. Many of the games backgrounds elements, character models, and sound effects were directly ported from the Super NES version onto the Game Boy, retaining the same style as the original. Despite sharing common level themes, the level design and story for each game are completely different. There is a bootleg Famicom game called Super Donkey Kong, which looks similar to this game due to its 8-bit graphics and the map screen. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest is an adventure platform video game developed by Rare and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). It was first released on 20 November 1995 in North America, 21 November 1995 in Japan and on 14 December 1995 in Europe. It is the second installment of the Donkey Kong Country series and serves as a direct sequel to Donkey Kong Country. It was also re-released for the Game Boy Advance in 2004. The game was made available for download on the Wii's Virtual Console in 2007, and for the Wii U's Virtual Console in 2015. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! D''onkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' is an adventure platform video game developed by Rare and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). It was first released on November 22, 1996 in North America, November 23, 1996 in Japan and on December 13, 1996 in Europe and Australia. It is the third installment of the Donkey Kong Country series, the final game in the original trilogy, and serves as a direct sequel to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. It was also re-released for the Game Boy Advance in 2005, with a new soundtrack. The game was made available to download on the Wii's Virtual Console service in 2007, as well as for the Wii U's Virtual Console in 2014. Category:Donkey Kong games